


KiHimu

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Himuro playing with toys - because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KiHimu

**Author's Note:**

> the post that sparked it all  
> hanamiyasdick - KIHIMU  
> savvi - #kise and himuro impaling themselves on a double-sided dildo #cmon guys how could u NOT like that

Kise groaned, his arms shaking as Himuro rocked his hips backwards, pushing the dildo deeper inside of him. He felt Himuro’s soft fingers grazing his ass as the older male gripped the object, pushing it further into him until Kise felt their ass press together, joined by a thick, black dildo.

“Nngh - ah!”

Himuro bit his lip, glancing behind him, staring at Kise’s back as the blond rolled his hips in slow, sensual circles, causing the toy to graze against his insides in all the right ways. Himuro pressed both of his arms on the bed before rocking forward, feeling the ridged toy slide out of him before he slammed back, hearing his ass slap against Kise’s as the toy jammed back into him.

Kise cried out, his arms quivering. He threw his head back, pulsing his hips back and forth. Himuro continued puling himself forward before slamming back against Kise, relishing the sound of Kise’s whimpers. Soon, the blond joined him, pulling himself away from the toy before jerking back, meeting Himuro’s ass half way.

Their moans blended together with the sound of their skin slapping together. Himuro continued his forward and back motion, feeling the dildo fuck him as fast as Kise thrusted. Suddenly, everything changed. The dildo no longer simply moved in and out of him. Hot, white pleasure seared through him as he felt the toy slam into his prostate. His head dropped, allowing him to look under his arms, trying to see what Kise was doing to make it suddenly feel so fucking mind-numbing.

The blond had his face and chest pressed against the bed, his thigh spread as far as they could go. His hips were low, forcing the dildo to bend downward into him. Instead if thrusting, Kise rolled his hips down, dragging the dildo down towards him and ultimately down against Himuro’s walls. As his hips rolled back up, the dildo slid deeper into Himuro at an angle, sending stars to the older man’s eyes.

“A-Ah! Shit… K-Kise…!”

Kise whimpered as his name poured out of Himuro’s lips like liquid sex. He fisted the sheets, his mouth opening in a silent scream as Himuro sat up and down on top of his ass, causing the toy to stab towards his stomach so suddenly, Kise felt his precum leaking from his cock.

Himuro moaned, sitting down on Kise’s firm, perfect ass before leaning back, pressing his hands against Kise’s back. He began gyrating his hips in a circle, twisting and tilting the dildo inside of them wickedly. Kise almost cried. With his hips subdued by Himuro’s body, he could do nothing but lie there with his legs shaking and his hands gripping the sheets.

“S-Senpa-AH!” Kise’s voice wavered as Himuro managed to rock his hips in the perfect angle, causing the uneven surface of the dildo to apply various pressures to his prostate. “S-Senpai… I want to ride you. F-Fuck, please, let me rid you…”

Himuro shivered, glancing behind him. Kise’s cheeks were bright red, tears forming at the corner of his eyes, his mouth hung open. Himuro nodded, knowing that Kise couldn’t see him. Raising his body, Himuro moaned as the dildo slipped out of him, flopping down beween Kise’d legs, resting against the blonde’s balls.

He reached down to remove it from Kise but he was stopped by strong, albeit shaky hands. “W-Wait…” Kise looked back at him, swallowing before continuing. “L-Lie on your back… and p-put it back…”

Himuro felt a tremor of pleasure rattle him down to his core. “A-Ah… Okay.” As Himuro got on his back, Kise pushed himself back up on his arms, waiting until Himuro was ready.

Himuro slide his hips forward, bending his legs at the knees and opening his legs so Kise could slide in between. Himuro involuntarily reached out, running his hand along Kise’s ass as the blond reached back to the dildo, positioning it back at Himuro’s entrance. “Raise your hips a little.”

Himuro complied, helping Kise slide the dildo back inside of him with a shuddering gasp. Kise lowered his hips until he felt Himuro’s balls press against his ass. Himuro groaned loudly, grabbing on to Kise’s hips just as he began to rock back and forth once again, forcing the dildo in and out of his hole.

Himuro wouldn’t lie. It was a very awkward position. He couldn’t move much, and with his hips arched up this way, he was sure that his back would hurt eventually… but the angle was delicious. Every time Kise impaled himself on the toy, the other end would stab Himuro in all of the right places, sending both males into a hot, sexual frenzy.

Kise rolled, thrusted, and ground his hips against Himuro as if his life depended on it, crying out every time his prostate was attacked dead on. His arms gave out again, leaving his face pressed against the bed. He lowered his chest once more, using nothing but his hips to fuck himself and Himuro. 

Himuro soon found a comfortable rhythm where he could rock his ass in order to increase the pleasure. He knew they were close. God, he wanted to cum so bad, it hurt. “R-Ryouta… I’m close… I’m so close.”

Kise whimpered, reaching underneath his stomach to his dick, fisting it as he started to pump himself in time with his rocking hips. Himuro groaned, following Kise’s example, pumping his own cock. “S-Senpai… Cum for me. O-Oh, God, I’m cumming… S-Shit…”

“Nnghh, R-Ryouta…!”

Himuro’s back arched, his body stilling as he tugged his cock once more before shooting his load up in the air, feeling it splash back down on his hand and his stomach. Kise almost screamed, his whole body tensing as he came, spilling his seed against the bed and his stomach, ignoring the feel of Himuro’s cum hitting his back.

Himuro flopped down, allowing Kise’s hips to stay rested on top of his as the blond caught his breath. Kise was the first to move, crawling forward off of Himuro, pulling the toy out of Himuro’s ass first. Himuro hissed, feeling so empty after the dildo slid out of him. He watched Kise reach back, gripping the toy before pulling it out. 

“D-Damn…” was all the blod said as he collapsed on the bed, discarding the toy next to me. “Can we do that again?”

Himuro chuckled, poking Kise’s rump with his foot. “Of course.”


End file.
